Dragons Book One: The Legacy
by UrDemigodishness
Summary: Jack (Jacqueline) and Percy Jackson go to visit their grandparents and relatives for Fall Break. But when they're supposed to come back, their Mom decides it's too dangerous, and to leave them with their grandparents. She goes to California while they have dangerous adventures here. Quite unbalanced, huh? Full summary inside.


**Okeedoke, so this is a story, that once again started out with a school paper... And in case you haven't noticed, I love the name Jacqueline, so that's her name... It's a crossover with PJO and How to Train A Dragon...**

**Full Summary: Jack (Jacqueline) and Percy Jackson have always been treated as orphans, sinse they lost their father. So, when they are on fall break, they beg their mother to let them go visit their grandparents. Then, while they're on fall break, The Big Apple starts to have too much crimery for their mother to bear. So she moved to California, and they went to go live with their grandparents and distant relatives, at a special camp they used to run. And so, as they learn defense with a knife or sword, they also learn how to take care of a dragon, I'll bet this couldn't get worse... Yet I wouldn't put money on it...**

...

It was a dark and stormy night. Rain splattered against the windows of the big and warm cottage, as the harsh wind howled around it. Inside the richly furnished sitting room, a there was a bright and cheery fire in the fireplace, with four people sitting around it, is big, fluffy armchairs.

One was sitting in her chair, with knitting needles clicking in her hands. Two were cuddled in blankets, drinking hot cocoa with marshmallows. The last one was sitting in his armchair, telling what could only be an amusing story, with big hand gestures.

"…And then, the-th-the beast… Yes! That's it! The beast flew at me, claws unsheathed, wings extended straight across to a whopping 20-foo-" The old man was cut off by the girl with dark, unruly hair, and beautiful sea green eyes, whose name was Jacqueline.

"Really, Gramps?" The girl asked incredulously, "Really? You really think that we'd believe that?" Her eyes twinkling merrily.

"Well, little Jack, 'course I do!" replied the old man, who, before he smiled, you could see smile crinkles around his eyes. "You're my grandchildren! You're supposed to believe everything I say!"

"I agree with Jack, too." Said a boy, the age of eleven, (Jacqueline's twin) who had the same unruly hair and green eyes as Jacqueline.

"Oh, come now!" exclaimed the old man. "Molly," he said, calling attention to the old lady, "They're teaming up on me!"

"Well, John, you are at _least _twice their age, so you should be able to wriggle yourself out of this one…" said Gram, smiling, wrinkles etched deep into her regal and beautiful face.

"…Well, anyways, the beast, it jum-" The old man was cut off yet again but this time, by Percy and Jacqueline.

"Well, Gramps," started Percy.

"We've heard this story a million times… We practically know it by heart." Finished Jacqueline.

"And so does Mom, really, when you first told us we were interested…" Started Percy again.

"And we still are, but we need a variety!" Finished Jacqueline (again).

"Well, I'm becoming an ol' lil' laddie…" the old man gets up. "You hear that? Creak, squeak, creak, squeak… That's my joints… Not as young as I used to be, my lad…"

With that, the two children drained the rest of their hot chocolate. The chairs were a great place to fall asleep, and the children thought so too, and they drifted off to sleep. The two grandparents smiled at the children, looking just like regular grandparents, but before walking off to their own room, they made sure that all of the windows and doors were locked, and then double-checked.

...

Jacqueline opened her eyes just as the lights turned off. She looked of at Percy, and was about to ask if he was awake. "Percy, you awake?

But then, she heard, "Jack! That you?"

Jacqueline rolled her eyes, and said sarcastically, "No, the boogie ma- Did you see that? What do you think it was?" a column of flame had just gone up into the night sky, illuminating the forest.

"See what?" asked Percy, but looking to where Jacqueline was pointing, the window, and turned his head just in time to see another column of flame go up.

"Woah… What do you think that was?" asked Percy.

"Well, I dunno, why else would I have asked you, Bonehead?" Asked Jacqueline icily.

"Dunno, Jack and the Giant!" Retorted Percy.

"Whatever, we're wasting time… Maybe it was a distress signal?" Hypothosised Jacqueline.

"Yeah, 'cause that's really likely…" said Percy, far from forgiving.

"Whatever," said Jacqueline, unfazed. "Why don't we go check it out? Oh! And we should bring some food too."

While Percy grumbled that _he_ had to carry it, arguing with Jacqueline about why, ("I'm a lady!") and some very unflattering comments, ("Far from it!"), he finally got the food they needed.

"We should go change." said Percy.

"No der, Sherlock." retorted Jacqueline.

"Thanks." answered Percy. "Whoa!"

"What?" asked Jacqueline, looking at the window quickly, "What is it?"

"You managed to insult me, and compliment me at the same time!" answered Percy, amazed.

Jacqueline looked at her twin unbelieveing, and thumped him upside the head, while muttering, "Bonehead."

...

**R&R, please!**

**~UrDemidogisheness**


End file.
